1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a battery monitoring apparatus and a battery monitoring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles with an internal combustion engine powered mainly by gasoline or heavy oil are the main culprits of environmental pollution including air contamination. Therefore, in order to mitigate environmental pollution, much effort has recently been made to develop an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle.
Typically, an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle requires a large power of several tens of kW and thus a battery for driving a motor has to have a large capacity of several hundreds of V or several hundreds of A. To this end, a battery module is used in which battery cells are connected in series or in parallel.
For example, in a hybrid vehicle, forty to eighty battery cells charged to 200 V or 300 V may be connected to one another for driving a motor. In a fuel cell vehicle, even more battery cells, e.g., one hundred battery cells may be connected to one another.
Since the performance of the battery significantly affects the performance of the vehicle, a battery management system for measuring the voltage of each battery cell to efficiently manage the battery is required, not to mention the good performance of each battery cell.